993
History Jubei grew up in Osaka, Japan, the son of a strict military father and a caring mother. Jubei got mixed up with the Yakuza in his teens and eventually joined, but because of his good upbringing, he would do thorough research on the people he was ordered to kill and often find ways around killing them, but would mercilessly kill those who he felt deserved to die. While doing this, he also expanded the operation in a number of ways and helped train new recruits. When it came time to get Jubei's irezumi (traditional Yakuza tattoos), something drew him to a different artist than those his other members had gone to. He went to Dr. Wyatt Watson, and during their time working on the tattoo, the two of them became friends. On his birthday a few years ago, instead of the usual celebration that they would have for him that he would not participate in, basically turning it into an excuse for them to party and get drunk, Jubei was sent on a mission to kill a girl and to do it now. When he arrived at the location, he met Mika Maru and said that he was there to kill her and to have her explain to him why he was sent to do so. After her story, he didn't feel that she deserved to die and he explained how he was going to help her out of the country. As they went to leave they were stopped by Oyabun Nakatomi and ten of the high ranking Yakuza members. They informed him that they knew about his disloyalty to the Yakuza and he deserved a fate worse than death, something to set an example to all, death by 1000 cuts. They forced Mika to watch as each cut was made with surgical precision. As they neared 1000 they began to cut off fingers, then his wrists, then his forearms, then his upper arms. With only 7 cuts left, they went to start the process of cutting off his legs, the thing they saved for last as he was a very proud Muay Thai kickboxer, Jubei's tattoos shifted and gave him immense power allowing him and Mika to escape vs the suspecting members of the Yakuza. When they got out of the building, they ran to the first person Jubei could think of Dr. Wyatt Watson. He told them he knew how to get them out of the country to somewhere safe. They arrived in Philadelphia a few days later where Dr. Watson introduced them to Sonny Ridgefield. The two men needed something from each other and agreed to work together in exchange for ends to their goals. About a year later Ridgefield Academy was opened. Relationships Dr. Wyatt Watson Hisashi Morizawa Hisashi and his parents, Michelle and Tajeri, were witnesses to a murder by the hands of the Yakuza. They were going to testify, so they were targeted by a young recruit into the Yakuza, Young Jack Man and when he was ordered to be saved by 993. Young, loyal to 993, instead went with them to Oakland to protect them, eventually becoming Hisashi's teacher Sifu Man. Mika Maru Oyabun Nakatomi Rick Voorhees When Rick was a baby his father, James, was in the military, stationed in Osaka. He got out when he knew his platoon began to do work for the Yakuza. He moved his family to Texas thinking that they would be out of reach there. Later Sargent Kris Kilborne, one of his platoon, moved to Texas saying he had gotten out with some of the other members. They began a branch there. Rick was not supposed to join the military, but when his sister Alyson and mother Gwen were killed, James put Rick in the program out of fear of him not being about to defend himself. When James found out Srg. Kilborne knew about the order to have Alyson and Gwen killed and did nothing, he subtly encouraged Rick to disobey his commander. While doing this he had Pendleton work the transfer. One of 993’s subordinates did the kill on Alyson and Gwen, although 993 told him not to. 993 had to kill him to keep the secret that he had told him not to, it may have been the reason the Yakuza found out about 993's betrayal. Sonny Ridgefield Yuliana Fernandes Yuli’s father, Rafael has a gambling problem. While on a trip to Japan, he won some bets during the Boucher wrestling matches and that weren't supposed to end how they did and the Yakuza didn't want to pay and thought it would just be easier to kill him. 993 was ordered to find and kill him, but he let him out of the country with a loaned identity instead, which was why he arrived in L.A., not Brazil. Zoe Boucher While the Boucher family was touring Japan for the second time, they were supposed to perform a series of maneuvers that did not get translated well, causing one of their wrestlers to become crippled. There was a lot of blame coming from the Bouchers, when things got heated and the Yakuza were about to kill them all when 993 showed up and negotiated their release, at the cost of a similar injury to Gabriel, a finger of Jean Boucher and an order to never return.